Ruiner
The Imponte Ruiner is a 1980s 2-door sports car found in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Design GTA IV The Ruiner is based on the third generation GM F-Body (seen in the period's Pontiac Firebird, and Chevrolet Camaro). It has a T-Top roof, with either glass or solid panels installed. The semi-concealed pop-up headlights, and the front fascia are similar to the 1983-1989 Nissan 300ZX (Z31 Series). The taillights and trunk spoiler are shaped like those of the Camaro, but the area between and below the taillights better resembles the Firebird, with "IMPONTE" and "Ruiner 450GT" positioned where the Firebird logo would be. The ground effects on the front end are reminiscent of 1985-1990 Pontiac Trans Ams. The wheels resemble those of the Mitsubishi Starion, and the added pillars on the rear window may also come from the Starion. All Ruiners feature "RUINER" decals and stripes along the lower part of the doors, much like that of the Camaro IROC-Z, although the stripes and decals share colors with the ground effects, much like 1982-1984 Trans Ams. Some Ruiners also feature an offset cowl induction hood, strikingly similar to those found on 1982-1984 Trans Ams and 1985-1992 Firebird Formulas. GTA V The Ruiner in GTA V retains its design from GTA IV, with only minor changes. It now features quad exhausts, instead of the dual exhaust present on the GTA IV version. It retains its T-Top roof, however the clear glass panels are no longer available, instead a variant with the roof panels removed can be found, though strangely (and awkwardly) it always spawns with its windows rolled up. The turbo hood bulge is no longer available and a set of ram air scoops (similar to the Buffalo from San Andreas, also based on a Camaro) can be given to it instead. Also there are minor changes to the badges and decals. Performance The Ruiner is powered by a large 7.3L V8, coupled to a high-performance 5 speed gearbox in RWD configuration. Acceleration is very good, close to cars with a much higher price tag. Its top speed of 191 mph (306 kph) is also excellent; brisk, yet controllable. The suspension is moderately firm, giving the Ruiner much needed grip in the turns, while still loose enough to have some fun with. Handling-wise, the Ruiner is a stellar performer, with constant grip, little fishtailing, and a lot of torque. Braking is very good, if not the best in its class, and ABS comes standard. Crash deformation is acceptable, but not great; the Ruiner can be disabled after only a few crashes. Variants Ivan Bytchkov drives a unique Ruiner during Ivan The Not So Terrible. It is painted black with uniquely bright yellow trim. The car may appear with one of a variety of iridescence paint tints, including, but not limited to, red, blue, and gold, making the car's body color unique. The car can be obtained after Ivan abandons his car. However, the player must get in the car to save its identity as a car driven by the player. The player may continue to chase Ivan after getting in and out of the car. If done, it will be in the middle of the street where Ivan abandoned it after the chase. Note that whichever car the player chased Ivan in will despawn. Due to the nature of the chase, Ivan's Ruiner will be damaged, but will not be severe enough as to inhibit it from being driven to the player's safehouse. Gallery Ruiner-GTA4-golden-front.jpg|GTA IV. Ruiner-GTAV-green.jpg|A green Ruiner in Grand Theft Auto V Ruiner-GTAV.png|The Ruiner as seen in in the GTA V trailer "Franklin". ruiner.png|Another shot of the Ruiner in the GTA V trailer "Franklin". Ruiner.jpg|A Ruiner in GTA Online. Ruiner-GTAV-interior.jpg|Interior of a Ruiner. Trivia *The default radio stations for the Ruiner are: **''GTA IV'': Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. *Ruiner's feature license plate frames that say "Ruining Imports Since '67". 1967 was the year GM debuted the F-Body. This gives further evidence that the Ruiner is based on the Chevrolet Camaro and Pontiac Firebird, as 1967 is the year that they were both introduced. This is also possibly a reference to the Vigero, which is based on the first generation Camaro. *One of the available paint-jobs for the Ruiner is black with yellow trim and stripes, this could be a reference to the similarly painted Pontiac Trans Am driven by Burt Reynolds' character in the movie Smokey and the Bandit. *In Grand Theft Auto IV, driving the Ruiner will make the Faction spawn more frequently. *The stock rims on the Ruiner are the "Mecha" rims in the Muscle class, but they have an Off Road variant called "Dune Basher." *The Ruiner in GTA V can be given a ram air hood, which makes it resemble the Buffalo from GTA San Andreas. *In GTA V, When painted "Brushed Aluminum" under the respray options in Los Santos Customs, this car can loosely resemble a DMC-12 DeLorean. *Despite clearly being an American sports car, the Ruiner in GTA V can be given massive "Shakotan" exhaust pipes, a large "Drag Wing" spoiler, a massive front splitter, and a visible oil cooler, all of which are modifications derived from the Japanese "Shakotan" car scene. *The Buffalo is the Ruiner's 3D Universe counterpart. *in Grand Theft Auto IV, Ruiner was going to be Euros, but was changed before the complete game. *In GTA V, when replaying the Strangers and Freaks mission Shift Work, Franklin will have a Ruiner parked nearby as a default car for the race, though the player still can use any other vehicle for the race. Locations GTA IV *Spawn around Northwood, East Holland and North Holland, Algonquin. *Spawn around Chinatown, Algonquin. *Spawn around Alderney City, Alderney. *Spawn in northernmost driveway on Concord Ave, Dukes in multiplayer. *Spawn around Cerveza Heights. *Spawn more often if the player is driving a Stallion. *Spawn around Fortside, Bohan. *Spawn around downtown Broker. GTA V *Spawns around Rockford Hills, Little Seoul, Strawberry, and Davis. *Occasionally spawns in Sandy Shores. *Spawns more frequently when driving a Phoenix, Mower, or beater Emperor. *It is more common at the start of the game, and significantly harder to find after completion of the main story line. Navigation }} de:Ruiner (IV) es:Ruiner pl:Ruiner Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Imponte